


Be Somebody Worth the Fight

by 191970



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191970/pseuds/191970
Summary: 모두가 알고 있지만 누구도 말하지 않았다. 인정할 수 없는 현실과 무시해야만 하는 진실 앞에서 인간은 눈을 감고 귀를 막고 입을 닫기 마련이었다. 캡틴 아메리카는 희망의 다른 이름이었고 모든 것이 무너지고 희망만이 남은 세상에서 그 희망은 흔들려서도 쓰러져서도 안 되는 절대적인 존재였다. 비록 그 절반이 사라졌다고 한들, 혹은 그렇기에 더더욱 캡틴 아메리카는 승리의 상징으로 그 자리를 지켜야 했다. 스티브 로저스는 괜찮아야만 했다.





	Be Somebody Worth the Fight

"캡틴." 가벼운 목례를 주고받고 그렇게 지나갈 수도 있었다. 이 지긋지긋한 연극에서 럼로우가 해야 할 일이라고는 로저스를 내버려두는 것뿐이었고 그것은 그다지 어려운 일이 아니었다. 그는 기지 밖의 많은 이들처럼 로저스를 신이라 찬양하지도, 기지의 늙은이들처럼 젖비린내 나는 어린애라며 고깝게 여기지도 않았다. 돌려서 말한다고 한들 정상적이라고는 할 수 없는 기지에서 로저스는 몇 안 되는 존경할 만한 군인이었고 럼로우에게는 그 사실만이 의미를 가졌다. 럼로우는 자신에 대한 로저스의 평가 역시 크게 다르지 않을 것이라고 짐작했다. 두 사람의 관계 역시 마찬가지였다. 럼로우에게 로저스는 캡틴 아메리카의 파일럿이었고 로저스에게 럼로우는 스트라이크팀의 팀장이었다. 로저스는 스트라이크팀의 희생을 당연하게 여기지 않았고 그것만으로도 럼로우는 로저스를 위해 목숨을 던질 각오가 되어있었지만 사적으로는 종종 의례적으로 안부를 묻는 딱 그 정도의 사이에 불과했다. 이제 와서 로저스의 사생활에 관여할 이유도 그럴 생각도 럼로우에게는 없었다.  
"럼로우." 지난 두 달 동안 충실하게 연기해온 대본대로 로저스는 고개를 끄덕이는 것으로 인사를 대신하고 도로 반쯤 감은 핸드랩으로 시선을 옮겼다. 럼로우는 그에게 주어진 대사를 모두 읽었고 지문을 따라 무대 옆으로 걸어 나가기만 하면 그것으로 그의 역할은 끝이었다.  
"필요한 게 있나?" 사소한 실수였다. 처음 있는 일도 아니었다. 닳고 헤어진 핸드랩이 눈에 걸려 아주 잠시 머뭇거린 것이 전부였다. 그러나 럼로우가 그의 실수를 깨닫고 돌아서려 했을 때는 이미 로저스가 고개를 든 뒤였다. 로저스는 지친 눈으로 그가 귀에 못이 박이도록 들었을 위로를 기다리고 있었다. 문득 로저스의 뒷모습을 한참 동안 바라보았던 그날이 떠올랐다. 시간이 갈수록 간격이 흐트러지고 점점 불필요한 힘이 실려 멀리서 듣는 것만으로도 불안하기 짝이 없던 샌드백 치는 소리가 귓가에 울렸다. 럼로우는 더는 그 소리를 듣고 싶지 않았다.  
"보일이 올 때까지 상대 좀 해주시죠." 입이 먼저 제멋대로 말을 내뱉었고 럼로우는 뒤늦게 어깨를 으쓱이며 웃어보였다. 멍청이가 된 기분을 느끼는 것은 그만이 아닌 것 같았다. 로저스는 그가 받은 적 없는 대본을 기억해내려 애쓰며 몇 번이나 입을 열었다 다물었다.  
"링에서요. 침대가 아니라." 익숙하지 않은 외국어로 된 농담을 들은 사람처럼 로저스는 한발 늦게 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 럼로우는 그의 시선을 피하지 않고 똑바로 마주 보았다. 마침내 로저스가 새롭게 주어진 그의 역할을 이해했고 늘 지독한 피로만이 가득하던 푸른 눈동자에 옅게나마 웃음기가 서렸다. 럼로우는 그대로 울고만 싶었다. 대신 그는 언제나 그랬듯이 더 가볍게 웃었다. "뭐, 원하신다면, " 로저스가 코웃음으로 그의 말을 끊고 링 위로 올라갔다.  
"캡이라고 봐드리진 않을 겁니다." 럼로우는 예거 밖에서 싸우는 로저스를 본 적이 없었다. 로저스가 파일럿을 위한 체육관에서 훈련을 하는 동안 스트라이크팀은 비행장 옆 창고를 개조해서 만든 그들만의 체육관에서 자유를 즐겼고 모든 것이 평소와 같았다면 두 사람은 공용 체육관에서 마주치지 않아야 했다. 그러나 더는 아무것도 예전과 같지 않았다.  
"이게 답니까?" 로저스의 글러브가 방금까지 럼로우가 히죽거리던 허공을 가로질렀다. 목뒤가 서늘할 정도로 빠르게 눈앞을 지나간 주먹에 럼로우가 새된 휘파람을 불었다. "이제 좀 제가 아는 캡 같네요." 밭은 숨을 가눌 새도 주지 않고 로저스는 또다시 럼로우를 몰아갔다. 지친 기색이라고는 조금도 느껴지지 않았다. 오히려 몇 달 만에 처음으로 로저스는 살아있는 사람처럼 보였다.  
"이게 단가?" 온몸에서 심장 박동이 느껴졌다. 거칠게 토해낸 숨을 도무지 다시 삼킬 수가 없었다. 땀에 젖은 머리카락 너머로 얄미울 만큼 멀쩡한 얼굴로 글러브를 벗고 있는 로저스가 눈에 들어왔다. 백기를 들던 오른손이 공중에서 멈춰섰다. 럼로우의 몸이 로저스의 품으로 파고들었다.  
"복싱을 하기로 했던 것 같은데." 순식간에 바닥에 나동그라진 로저스가 허탈하게 중얼거렸다. 로저스의 골반 위로 주저앉아 럼로우는 우쭐한 얼굴로 웃어보였다. "스트라이크팀 방식입니다. 저희는 지저분하게 싸우거든요." 여전히 힘겹게 숨을 고르면서도 럼로우는 윙크를 잊지 않았다. 로저스가 웃음을 터트리며 럼로우를 밀어냈다.  
"나아지나?" 웃음소리와 숨소리가 잦아들고 그 틈으로 차오르는 평화로운 고요를 깨고 로저스가 입을 열었다. 럼로우에게는 이미 익숙한 질문이었다. 스트라이크팀의 그 누구도 소리 내서 묻지 않았지만 럼로우는 늘 먼저 정답을 알려주었다. 스스로 깨닫기에는 너무 아픈 결론이라는 사실을 럼로우는 잘 알았다. "앞으로 나아가야 한다면요." 나아져야 했다. 나아진다고 믿어야 했다. 그렇지 못하다면 적어도 그런 척이라도 해야 했다. "아니라면?" 백만 달러짜리 질문이었다. "꼴리는 대로 하는 거죠. 누가 상관이나 하겠습니까?" 럼로우는 언젠가 그가 들었던 대답을 그대로 돌려주었다. "상관없다라." 로저스는 질문처럼 그의 말을 따라 했다. "적어도 저는요." 술도 없이 할 만한 대화가 아니었다. 럼로우가 서둘러 몸을 일으켰고 곧 로저스도 그를 따라 링을 내려왔다.  
"럼로우." 먼저 체육관을 나서던 로저스가 걸음을 멈췄다. "우리, 아니지, 나 혼자 사람들의 위로를 독차지해서 미안하네." 수건을 찾아 가방을 뒤지던 손이 얼어붙었다. "늦었지만 조의를 표하네." 우직한 발걸음이 복도를 따라 멀어졌다. "개새끼." 누구를 위한 것인지도 모를 욕이 입술을 비집고 나왔다. 그날 이후로 그의 입가를 떠나지 않던 웃음이 일그러졌다. 그렇게 럼로우만의 연극이 막을 내렸다.

**Author's Note:**

> 비록 많이 늦었지만 언젠가는 burncandle님께 전해지길 바라며.


End file.
